To Tame a Pirate
by Deyna Ian Bloom
Summary: Rated for things implied, not situations. Before Jack's crew mutinied, his ship picked up a strange girl. While he was locked up, they became friends. Now, he must get off the island to save her from his own crew. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Captain Jack Sparrow

A pirate ship came into Amanda's eyesight. The sails were black and tattered with age. 

"It's just as well." She muttered. She had been sailing on her ship for 3 months. The crew was gone- dead from starvation. She had hired the crew so she could go live with her cousin, Elizabeth Swann. But fate it seems, had different plans for her. She sighed and went below deck to hide herself.

The pirate ship moved quickly and soon overtook her ship. From her safe hiding place in a closet, she could hear heavy feet walking on deck. The trap door that led below creaked open. She heard two distinct voices. They had heavy pirate-ish accents.

"Ya think everyone's gone?"

"By the looks of it, I'd say so. Starvation." She heard the empty food containers being hit. "This crew ran out of food." The floors creaked as the voice walked around the cabin. "Trunks, dresses, parasols. There was a woman onboard this ship." Her bed squeaked like someone sat on it. "This bed's still warm."

"Yew thinks someone's still alive? 'Ere?" A shushing noise was heard and her bed squeaked again.

"Tha' carpet's overturned 'ere." The voice was very near. Her doors were pulled open to reveal two pirates; one old with long raggedy hair and the other had an independent eye.

"Well, wha' 'ave we 'ere? 'Ello poppet!" Her eyes spotted a branch of leaves that she had drawn. A parley!

"Pirates, do you have any negotiation terms?"

"Whot's them?"

"A meeting. Council. Um, conference?"

"Whot yew talkin' about?" The one with the weird eye smiled and spoke.

"Oh I ge'it! A parley!" 

"Yes! Parley," she shouted. The other growled and punched him.

"Yew idiot! Darn-it! I hate that word!"

"Yew 'it me!" He sniffled a bit.

"Or course I did, you sea rat! How many times do I have to tell you-"

"Excuse me; I called parley and I expect to be taken to your captain, immediately." They grumbled and led her onto the deck.

"Look Captain! We found somethin' you might like!" Amanda came face-to-face with the Captain.

"Hello luv, welcome to the Black Pearl. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"It's nice to meet you." She didn't like him but couldn't ignore her manners.

"What's your name luv?"

"Amanda."

"No last name luv? Pity, I think they're kind of nice. Or maybe you're just not telling me. I think that's kind of rude, don't you think?" While he was talking, he walked around her and sometimes got in her face.

"I don't think I should tell you what I think." She stared out into the sea ignoring his gaze. An older pirate walked up to Jack.

"Captain, are you going take this from a woman?"

"Barbossa, shut your trap until I tell you to open it. Savvy?" He turned back to her.

"Now luv, let's get you onboard the Pearl, eh?"


	2. First Mate Barbossa, and his monkey

Amanda's eyes looked at the worn ship's deck that belonged to the Pearl. It was faded and dirty.

'Yea, dirty with pirates,' she thought. A big burly pirate was leading her to the Captain's cabin and he held her arm none too gently. "Let me go, you brute!" She fought her arm free from him when they reached the cabin. He grabbed it again and dug his nails into her flesh.

"Please, please, please!" Jack stood in the cabin's doorway. "Do what the lady says. Savvy?" His grasp loosened and she tore her arm away.

"Thank you, Captain." She moved her sleeve further down her arm.

"Please, come in." He did a big hand gesture to beckon her into the room. A few candles were lit illuminating a large table with food on it. "Have a seat luv." She was about to sit down when the first mate, Barbossa walked in.

"Excuse me, Captain." His pet monkey jumped off of his shoulder and onto the table. Jack sighed.

"Barbossa, how many times have I told you to keep that bloody monkey out of my cabin?"

"I'm sorry Captain. It won't happen again." The monkey grabbed a bit of meat from a platter.

"Make sure that it doesn't." Jack looked at the monkey like he wanted to smack it. Barbossa started reaching for an apple in a nearby bowl but Jack's blade stopped him.

"And Barbossa, if you're not willing to admit that you're a monkey, don't act like one." Amanda stifled a giggle. Jack edged the two towards the door. "Although, I can see the family resemblance between the two of you. No wonder you're such good friends." He smiled and slammed the door on Barbossa's face. The monkey ran to the door and seeing that it was closed, it looked up at Jack. He growled and opened the door.

"I think you forgot something." He watched the monkey run out and jump onto Barbossa.

"Thank you, Captain. I would've been lost without me monkey."

"Yes, you wouldn't have anyone to talk to, I expect." He smiled again and slammed the door.

"Now," he said, whilst turning around and sauntering back to the table. "Where were we?" He stopped at the sight of Amanda eating already. "Well, it seems that we can't keep you waiting for anything, eh luv?"

"Some things are to wait for, but others are better used before they are too old." She took out a roll from under a cloth and ate one half of it.

"Well, there's no rushing you, is there?" She almost drank from her goblet but stopped and sniffed it.

"What is this?"

"Hmm? Oh, that's wine. Why? Is something wrong with it?"

"Oh no, it's just that I don't drink."

"Ah, a prim and proper lady, are we? By the way you were eating, you could've fooled me!" He reached behind his chair to a collection of bottles and grabbed one. "Here you go luv." He handed her a bottle with clear liquid in it.

"What is it?" She swished the fluid around in the wine-shaped bottle.

"It's water luv. You have my word on that." She uncorked it and took a sip.

"You are a man to be trusted Captain. Not many pirates are known for that.

"Why thank you, luv! You flatter me beyond repose." A knock was heard on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Barbossa. I must discuss something with you."

"Can it wait?" Jack fiddled with a fork before he flipped it into his glass.

"I'm afraid not Captain. 'Tis urgent."

"Allright, come in."


	3. Mutiny and scars

Barbossa walked in alone but Amanda could see a few pirates behind him before he shut the door.

"Yes, Barbossa, what is it?"

"Well Captain. It seems that a decision has to be made tonight." Jack moved his chair towards the door and set his clasped hands on his knees.

"And that would be?"

"Well Captain, no disrespect to you but ... either you give me the Black Pearl, or I'll take it by force." Jack sprang up from his seat before Amanda could process these words.

"Is this open mutiny?"

"Well, uh, I don't know any other kind, so that's a yes." The door flew open and the pirates poured into the room.

"You can't do this Barbossa!" A few of the pirates grabbed his arms and held him away from their new leader.

"Can't? Can't? Well, Jack, it seems that I already have!"

"It's Captain Jack."

"Not anymore it ain't! Take him below and clear the cabin." He took an apple from the table as the cabin emptied except for Amanda who went under the table when the pirates came in. She heard him bite into it and make noise while he chewed it. The core of the apple hit the ground and it was fully eaten.

"Now, I remember a lady being in here earlier.." The table was knocked over and Amanda came face to face with Barbossa. "Hello, sweet. Aren't you a pretty thing." She got up and backed into the wall to avoid him.

"Get away from me!" She grabbed an empty candlestick and brandished it like a sword.

"Now, now, Missy, don't be doing things like that. I'm trying to be nice to you. Now, put that down and we can talk this out calmly."

"Pirates always have terms, you haven't told me them yet." She tightened her grip on the candlestick when he grinned evilly.

"Well now, that's easy. I'll give you food and allow you to stay here if you keep me company, when I need it." He licked his lips and ran his eyes up and down her. Before she could even think, the candlestick came in contact with his face, cutting into his skin on the left side of his face.

"Why you little bloody-" she cut him off by hitting him again.

"I'm no whore, First Mate Barbossa, and I'd rather be locked up with Jack than breathe the same air as you!" Barbossa staggered when he tried to get up and was holding his bleeding cheek.

"That, could be arranged, you bloody-"

"Excuse me, if you can't keep your clothes clean, at least keep your mouth clean." He grabbed her arm with his clean hand and dragged her to the door.

"Koehler! Take this woman below and lock her up with the other snake!" The black pirate took her arm as well and led her below deck to the cells.

"See if you like it down here better than you like being with the Captain, snake!" He slammed her against the cell doors before opening the door to the cell where Jack was.

"Let's see how long it takes you to beg for the Captain to take you back!" He banged the cell door on her face, laughing evilly. She grabbed the cell bars while he walked back to the deck.

"Only if it's the real Captain," she whispered before turning to Jack. Her heart stopped when she saw him lying on the floor in a blood soaked shirt. His breath was ragged as he reached to put his hand on her cheek.

"Amanda." With a smile, he passed out of consciousness.


	4. In the cell

Amanda paced her small cell. Jack had been asleep for two days and hadn't woken up. She had cleaned him up and gladly discovered that the only wound was on his left arm. Jagged knife scars lined the inside of it as if someone had just ran their- she stopped. It was too gruesome to even think about. 

A skimpy pirate ran his dirty mop over the floor. The bucket with tar in it slid across the floor because of the rocking of the ship and hit the cell bars. A few drops of the black liquid hit her dress from the impact. He laughed evilly.

"If you ask real nice, maybe the captain will give you a new dress. One that ain't so dirty." He laughed again as she grabbed the cell bars in frustration. 

"You'll kill him if he stays here!" She gripped the bars as if they might break away in her grasp.

"Good! More power to 'im!" He leaned against his mop but quickly started to slop the tar on the floor again when Koehler walked in.

"Well, 'ow are our two little jail birds today, eh?" When Amanda or Jack didn't answer, he scowled and continued. "The captain was feeling a little gracious today so you get food. But only enough for one." He motioned for the other pirate to give them a bowl of soup and a piece of bread. Amanda took them gladly and waited for the two to leave before she turned to Jack. She hated to wake him but he needed to eat.

"Jack, wake up." She shook him gently. His eyes remained shut but he muttered something.

"Just five more minutes, Essy." She pushed away the thought of who "Essy" was and shook him again.

"Wake up." He painfully opened his eyes and moaned.

"Tell me I'm not locked up in my own ship."

"Can't help you there, Jack." He grimaced and got up enough to lean against the wall.

"Did they leave us any food?" He inspected the bandage on his left arm.

"Yes. Here's yours." She handed him the bread and bowl and sat down in front of him.

"Well, at least they haven't killed us yet, or worse." His coal-lined eyes stared straight at her, intense and focused. Unable to hold his gaze, she looked down. "Am I correct in saying so luv?"

"Yes, they only hurt your arm." She fiddled with the hem of her dress until he picked up the bowl of soup. He began to eat it without making noise. "Jack, if you don't mind me asking, why did they take your ship?" He continued eating and she almost thought that he hadn't heard her.

"I can't answer you there luv. Maybe Barbossa is jealous of my charm?" He smiled a bit until Amanda laughed at him.

"Oh, that I'm sure is the reason!" They both laughed and Jack finished his soup.

"I'm tired luv. I think I'll go back to sleep now." He set the bowl on the bench next to him and stretched out on the hard floor. "Blasted floor! It hurts my neck to lie down." He attempted to get up but Amanda stopped him.

"Here, let me." She scooted to behind him and placed his head in her lap. "How's that." He smiled and moved his head around a bit. "Sleep now, Jack." She placed a hand on his chest as he closed his eyes. She heard a small noise like someone had hit one of the cell bars.

"Well, well. What have we here? Lovebirds in my jail?" She began to stroke Jack's hair with her free hand and ignored the wimpy voice of Barbossa.

"You don't scare me, First Mate."

"I could let you die in here, or you could come back to my cabin. It's your decision."

"The only way you can have me is if you forsake Jack on an island." She stroked his hair faster.

"Oh my pet, that can be arranged." He laughed and left the cell.

'Oh Lord, what have I done?'


	5. Walking the Plank

"Well, now I've done it!" Amanda once again paced the small cell. She had just told Jack what had happened because surprisingly, he was already asleep before Barbossa started talking.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, luv. It would've happened anyway." She sniffed and looked back at him through swollen eyes.

"What do they do to marooned pirates?" He got up from the bench and walked over to lean against the cell door.

"Well, they give you a pistol with one shot and hope that you use it sooner or later." He smiled.

"I wasn't joking, Jack."

"It's the truth luv." She looked up at him, stunned. "Sometimes they make you walk the plank and you swim to shore. But other times they knock you out and drag you onto the island. Then you wake up with a headache and a loaded pistol in your belt and you get to wave goodbye to your own ship." She hid her face from him.

"I'm so sorry Jack!" She burst out in sobs and she heard him walk towards her.

"It's alright, luv. Shhh." He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"I wish that you had stayed captain. You're so much nicer than Barbossa." He smiled and hugged her tighter.

"You know something, luv? While I was sleeping, I dreamed about you." She pulled away to look at him.

"Really? I dreamed about you too, last night." She had slept with Jack's head in her lap so who else would she have dreamed about?

"Amanda, I want you to know that even if they maroon me, I will do everything I can to protect you." He kissed her forehead and looked into her hazel eyes.

"Jack." His name left her lips before his touched hers. Amanda had never been kissed before but Jack was a very good leader. They broke apart for air before diving in again.

"Well, well, well. This is very good!" Barbossa stood with his monkey outside of the cell, watching the touching scene.

"Barbossa, have you ever heard of 'knock first'? It's very handy." Jack still held Amanda close to him.

"It's going to be so much fun breaking you two apart." His weathered hand reached towards a ring of keys on the wall held up by a rusty nail.

"Are those the only keys to these cells?" Amanda asked Jack softly. He nodded but didn't ask her why she wanted to know. An idea had begun to form in her head.

"Well, let's get you two on deck, shall we?" Barbossa unlocked the doors and Jack led Amanda out to the deck.

The crew stood around on the hardened surface looking evil.

'Like they've ever looked anything but that.' Amanda thought. Somehow, the whole ship and its crew seemed more destructive without Jack in charge. Barbossa walked in front of the plank and began to address her.

"Now, Miss Amanda. You said that you would only come to me if I marooned Jack on an island, right?" She swallowed and nodded. "And since I want you more than I want Jack, it seems as if we have struck an agreement." The crew sniggered. He motioned for a few pirates to bring Jack to him. Amanda almost followed but some hands held her back.

"Can I say goodbye?" Jack asked his enemy.

"Of course you can. Since you're going to die and then she'll be mine, you can say goodbye." Jack turned back to her and the hands fell away. She ran to him and they hugged for a second before they're lips met again. She was surprised at Barbossa because the kiss lasted several minutes. She drank in the smell of his hair, his clothes, and his lips and knew that she could never have enough of him. He ran his hands up and down her sides and drank her in also. They whispered each other's names between breaths. Amanda could hear the crew making noises but she didn't care. All she cared about was Jack. Barbossa cut her loving thoughts short.

"Okay, that's enough. Remember, she's mine now." He grabbed her arms and crushed her against him. Jack was forced out onto the plank and was given a pistol. "Have fun, Jack," Barbossa sneered. Jack gave Amanda one more loving glance and was gone. Barbossa turned away. "Now, about that promise?"


	6. Locking up and getting drunk

Barbossa's curly beard tickled her neck as he breathed on her neck.

"Barbossa, you touch me and I'll follow Jack to the sea." He backed up, not wanting to upset his new prey.

"If you say so, Mandie." He smiled and she wanted to slap him.

"It is Miss Swann and you should do well to remember that. Now, I will not forget my promise but I want to ask your permission to roam your ship until night, then my promise holds." She winced at her own words, not even intending to let him get _that_ close to her.

"Well, I can't argue with that. Crew, don't touch her. And I mean _don't_!!" He turned back to her as the crew walked off. "Have a nice day!" He smiled and strode off to the helm. She smirked.

"Oh, I will."

Entering the room with the cells, she grabbed the keys from the rusted nail. She quickly entered the cell that she and Jack had shared and put the keys in the keyhole. She turned them and then pulled them back out.

"What 'yew doin'?" The pirate in the room walked over to her.

"Protecting myself." He looked stunned and started running to tell the captain. She sighed and sat down.

'Now that Jack's not here, I'm going to have to protect myself.' She quickly left the cell and got a sword and a gun and went back into the cell. Barbossa stormed into the jail room as she was tying the keys to her belts.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't lock yourself up in here!" She smiled.

"I believe I already have." She plopped down on the bench and placed the sword over her knees. Barbossa gritted his teeth and screamed.

"You can't do this!"

"I will stay in here until Jack comes back to get me." She cocked the gun and slung it on her shoulder.

"Jack's dead."

"Then I'll stay here forever." He screamed again and left the room. She groaned and leaned against the wall.

"Jack, please hurry!"

Faraway, Jack's ear burned as if he could hear his sweet Amanda's voice calling to him. He had just swum ashore to his new home and slumped onto the sand. His brown eyes sadly watch the Black Pearl sail away with his beloved onboard. He gritted his teeth and scowled as he thought of what Barbossa was scheming. He pulled his pistol out of his belt and held it up to his eyes.

"You gave me this bullet Barbossa, and someday, I'm going to give it back. I won't ever use this on anyone else. No matter how hard it may be tempting." He shook it at the Pearl and smiled at the thought of killing his enemy. He stuck it back into his belt.

"Now, to exploring." He began working his way to the inside of the island until he found an old building. The basement contained several bottles of rum and other things. How it had come to be on this island was beyond him. He shrugged and grabbed a few bottles.

Walking back to the shore, he could still see the Pearl. His thoughts drifted to Amanda. Boy, could that girl kiss. He had never met anyone who kissed like her. It flattered him that he had been her first kiss. He took the cork off of a bottle and took a swig.

"Here's to you Amanda. May you never kiss anyone else but me." He held it up like a banner and took another swig. With burning eyes he turned back to his ship. "And may I get back to you as soon as I can before Barbossa gets his hands on you." He took another swig. In a sudden impulse, he stood up and called to his ship. "Don't worry Amanda, old Bootstrap Bill will take care of you!" And with that, he passed out.


	7. The Curse begins

Four hours after Amanda had locked herself up in the cell, a handsome pirate walked in. She somehow felt that she could trust him but still kept her saber across her knees.

"Hello, Miss Swann."

"Hello. I don't believe we've met." He smiled.

"Perhaps not. My name is William Turner, otherwise known as Bootstrap Bill." He held his hand out through the bars for her to shake. She stood and shook it but then sat down again.

"I suppose you came to persuade me to leave and go back to Barbossa."

"On the contrary, I came to talk to you about Jack." He looked around the room to make sure that no one was listening and beckoned her to come closer. "What they did to Jack was terrible. It does not agree with the code of the Pirates. I tried to stop it but Barbossa would not listen." She leaned against the cell door.

"Why did Barbossa mutiny?"

"Jack may be a pirate, but he has a pure heart. Jack came to Tortuga five months ago to hire a crew so he could find the island Isla de la Muerta. Barbossa got himself and his own crew hired for the job, but a few of us Jack hired himself." Amanda fiddled with the keys hanging from her belt. "Jack insisted that I be first mate because we were best friends at the time. But Barbossa weaseled his way to the position." William gripped the cell bars in frustration. "The day we found you, Barbossa had a little meeting with Jack. He said that since everything was an equal share with them, that also included the bearings of the Isla de la Muerta. Jack trusted his first mate so he gave Barbossa the bearings. I think you know the rest." Amanda nodded.

"That treacherous viper!" She screamed in rage. "As much as I hated him before, it has just doubled." William said nothing as he watched her. An elegant bird caged with no where to go.

He heard someone coming down so he ducked and hid while Amanda sat back down on the bench. It was Barbossa.

"Well, my pet. Having a nice time?" She glared at him so he continued. "We've sighted the island that we're headed towards and we should be there soon. When we get there, we will be rich men."

"Rich in stupidity," Amanda said under her breath.

"Are you sure that you won't reconsider coming out? I could make you very rich." She stared blankly back at him.

"The day I reconsider coming out is when Jack is standing where you are standing."

"Very well. More for me." He stomped out of the room and William came back to the cell.

"I am sorry but I can't stay. I will try to get you some food and water." He squeezed her hand and left the room.

Meanwhile, Jack's old crew prepared to go ashore to the accursed Isla de la Muerta. They entered the caves, plundering as they went. Barbossa set his sight on one big chest full of gold coins in the middle of the room. He brought it onto their full rowboats and put his hand on it during the ride back to the ship. Unbeknownst to him, this was the cursed chest of Cortez (scary music, lol).

Later that evening, he entered the jail, drunk and with a handful of the cursed coins.

"Hello, me beauty!" He strutted over to her cell in a drunken walk and breathed in her face. "Look at what you missed out on today!" He held out the coins to her and accidentally dropped one on the floor. However, he did not notice it. She slipped her foot out and caught it, hiding it under her shoe. "Do you like me now? I can give you money!" He wasn't really in the right mood for bargaining and Amanda knew it. "Come on! Jack can't offer you money!"

"No, he can't offer me money. But he can offer me happiness, and you can't." Barbossa put on an angry face, which was quite comical and Amanda almost laughed.

"Fine, have it your way." He left the room with difficulty, but finally made it out.

Amanda lifted her foot to look at the coin. As her fingers closed around it, a sound like thunder was heard and a wave of wind went through the cell. Hurriedly, she backed away from it.

William came from the darkness with a mug of water and some bread. He stopped at the sight of her startled face.

"What is wrong?" She pointed to the coin on the floor.

"It made noise." He set the food down and stooped to pick it up.

"It's just a coin. See, I've got another one." He reached inside of his vest and brought out an identical piece. "I got it from the chest that they brought up. Barbossa made me take one." He gave her the one from the floor but as she reached out to take it, a bit of moonlight came out from a hole in the wall. It landed on his arm and the flesh turned to raw bone with bits of cloth hanging off of it.

"Lord Almighty! What is that?"


	8. His Eyes are on the Sparrow

William withdrew his hand from the light and it returned to its normal state.

"What in heaven's name?!" He put his hand back in the light and pulled it back again.

"It's like…a…curse." Amanda's eyes met William as it hit them both. He brought out his coin again and held it in the light. It glowed and a gust of wind went through the room again.

"The coins…they're…cursed." He dropped it on the ground and it didn't bounce. Suddenly, an idea came to Amanda's mind.

"What would Barbossa need to do to lift this curse?" William leaned against the bars of the cell, thinking of a way.

"I suppose that he would have to put all of the coins back into the chest and put it back where it came from." Amanda smiled at the answer and picked up the coin from the ground.

"Then we will send this coin away. Barbossa deserves to be cursed after what he did to…" She stopped and tears filled her eyes when she thought of Jack. "Go away. Just please, go away." William put her food in front of the cell and left. In her moment of pain, a song came to her mind and she sang it.

"Why should I feel discouraged,

And why should the shadows come,

And why should my heart feel so lonely,

And long for heaven and home,

When Jesus is my portion,

My constant friend is He,

His eye is on the sparrow,

And I know he watches me,

I sing because I'm happy,

I sing because I'm free,

His eye is on the sparrow,

I know he watches me,

I sing because I'm happy,

I sing because I'm free,

His eye is on the sparrow,

And I know he watches me.

His eyes are on Jack Sparrow…" she added to the end and sank down in her cell.

[Yah, I know. It's not historical. But I like it!]

After her song was over, she ate the food that William left for her.

"Hold on Jack, hold on," she said, hoping that he was still alive.

At the moment, Jack was on his island drinking away the pain that he felt.

"Hold on Amanda, hold on."


	9. A necklace

The next night, the Black Pearl came to Tortuga and docked. It was late, but the crew left the boat to find drink and spend their new money.

Amanda sat in her cell, playing with some pebbles on the floor. A bit of water had leaked in and she swirled the stones around in it. A bit of moonlight came from the hole in the wall and she turned to look out of it. She sighed and began to sing, as she looked out at the town.

"The sky above the roof, is calm and sweet.

A tree above the roof, bends in the heat.

A bell from out the blue, drowsily rings.

A bird from out the blue, plaintively sings.

Ah, God! A life is here, simple and fair.

Murmurs of strife are here, lost in the air.

Why dost thou weep, oh heart, poured out in tears.

What hast thou done, oh heart, with thy spent years."

"You have a beautiful voice, Miss Swann. No wonder Jack loves you." Amanda turned to see Bootstrap standing next to her cell.

"Thank you, William. But please, call me Amanda." He smiled and sat down on a barrel near the cell door.

"What are we going to do with that coin?" Amanda uncovered it from under the bench and held it up.

"Throw it overboard?" She suggested.

"Too easy. How about destroying it?"

"How? We don't have tools. [Or a cute blacksmith.]" She rubbed her finger across the pirate image. "We could make it into a necklace so it's not as easily noticed."

"And then what? Send it off to Zanzibar?"

"Well, let's just get past the first step. Why don't you go into town now and make it into a necklace." 

"Okay. I'll be back soon." He took it from her and left the room. It was early the next day when he came back.

On Jack's side of the world, he sat on the abandoned beach that had become his home. He had been there for three days. [Count 'em, three. Three days on the island, ah ah!]

"Bloody Barbossa. If he touches Amanda, I'll…I'll…" He angrily threw an empty bottle of rum into the sea. It crashed into the front of a ship that had just dropped anchor there. However, in Jack's present shape, he had failed to notice it.

The lifeboat came to shore and 2 women, 3 men and a dog came out of it.

"Well, well. If it isn't Jack Sparrow," said one of the ladies.

"Scarlett!" He waltzed up to her and she whacked him hard on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For you being here, because now, we have to take you to Tortuga."

"Well, I'd be most obliged if you would, but how do you know where I want to go?"

"Because, the Pearl's there. I thought you knew that." He smiled at her.

"Of course I did, luv. Now, to Tortuga."


	10. A ring and a kiss

Jack scurried around the new ship, trying to follow Scarlett so he could talk to her.

"Scarlett, could you slow down for just one second and let me talk to you?" She stopped at the helm and gave him her attention.

"Talk."

"Scarlett, what are you doing here? Last I saw of you, you were in Tortuga at The Faithful Bride."

"Rumrunners came into port there and the captain took a fancy to me. I decided to go sailing with them for a while and then come back." Jack looked around for the captain but could not find one.

"Where's the captain now?"

"He fell overboard a few days ago." She sniggered like it wasn't an accident. "So, Jack, what were you doin' on that island?" She sidled up next to him.

"Sight-seeing." He smiled and looked around at the sea to avoid her indecent outfit. All he could think about was Amanda. He smiled a bit when he thought of her beautiful face and hair and smile and-

"Jack! I'm talking to you!" Scarlett's hand met his face again and sent him flying.

"Do you have to do that?" He rubbed his throbbing cheek and stayed down on the deck.

"Sorry Jack. You annoy me sometimes." She walked off leaving Jack on the ship's prow.

The next morning, they had reached Tortuga.

Meanwhile, Bootstrap came back to Amanda's cell, tired, angry and with the necklace.

"What took you so long?" He smiled.

"Sorry, it took me a while to find someone who knew how to put a hole in a coin." He rolled his eyes and gave it to her. She put it on and hid it in her dress's neckline.

"Is the crew back yet?"

"Not that I know of. It's just us." He brought out a package from his pocket. "Look, I got you something." She took it.

"Oh! You didn't have to get me anything!" She opened it to find a blue ring with a silver band. She looked back up at him with tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful." She slipped it on her thumb because it was very large.

"I saw it and knew that you had to have it."

"I don't know what to say. Thank you." She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. In a sudden moment of his head, she was kissing his lips. He didn't kiss like Jack; he was sweet and Jack was wild. Jack! She remembered him and broke away.

"Amanda, I'm sorry." He ran up to the deck.

Author's note: Sorry about that kiss, they were screaming to do it. I love it when my characters take over the story for me.

'What just happened?' She thought. She had kissed Bootstrap. But she loved Jack! She heard voices on deck. One was Bootstrap's for sure, but she couldn't place the second. Bootstrap came back down, looking happy about something.

"Amanda, please forgive me for what I did. It was wrong. You love Jack and I'm a married man. I didn't mean to."

"No offense taken, William. It's okay." 

"You're a very beautiful woman, Amanda. You and Jack will make a wonderful couple."

"How do you know that he's still alive? He's dead for sure." She didn't believe her words, but she couldn't think of anything better to say.

"I know Jack. He's Captain Jack Sparrow. And you're Amanda Swann. Birds of a feather flock together." She laughed a little at his joke. "Thanks for understanding, Amanda." 

"No problem." She sat down and expected him to leave, but he stayed.

"Well, now that that's cleared up..." He leaned up against the cell and a hooded figure skipped down the stairs and landed with a thud into the brig.

The figure threw back its hood. And it was-

Dun dun dun! Who is it?? Give me your best guesses and you get to decide what happens in the next chapter!


	11. Contest winners!

Author's note:

Kenshin13 has won the contest! She guesses correctly who the hooded figure was first. It's Jack! Kenshin13 gets to tell me what she wants to happen in the next chapter. E-mail me at horse1412000@yahoo.com soon so we can get the next chapter up!

Lady Gothia also guessed who it was so she gets to have a character in the story somewhere. E-mail me and tell me who you want it to be!

Lizzie


	12. Another ring

"Amanda!" Jack shed the rest of his cloak. "Are you going to stay in there the whole time and waste my coming back here?" She smiled and hurriedly took the keys from her belt. She unlocked the door and flew to Jack's arms.

"Jack, I missed you so much!" He stroked her hair.

"I missed you too, Amanda." She pulled away and kissed him. She sighed inwardly. Nope, no one could compare with Jack Sparrow when it came to kissing. He ran his tongue all over her teeth and lips and ran his hands up and down her sides.

"Um, excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt but shouldn't you be getting off of the ship?" Bootstrap stood against the cell looking very embarrassed.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea." Jack picked up her weapons and she walked to Bootstrap.

"So, what are we going to do about the, you know." She fingered the necklace.

"Here, send it to this address." He handed her a paper with an address on it. She took it and gave him a hug.

"I'll never forget you, Bootstrap." She hugged him again and left with Jack.

They left the boat unseen and carefully avoided being out in public. They hid beside a barn and flattened against the wall.

"Now what are we supposed to do? If we go out, then they'll see us."

"I couldn't think of a better opportunity." He grinned.

"For what?" He grinned wider and began to kiss her. He pulled away and rested his head on hers.

"I've missed you too much Amanda. I don't know what's come over me." She smiled but was too lost in his eyes to say anything. "I got you something that you might like." He reached in his pocket and brought out a ring. It had a single diamond on it and engraving on the inside. "Read the inside." He had a silly schoolboy's grin on his face as she looked.

"To my dearest Amanda. With luv, Jack." She sniffed. "It's beautiful, Jack. I love it." She started to slip it on her right ring finger but he placed his hand over hers and took it. He kneeled in front of her and slipped the ring on her left ring finger.

"Amanda, I know that I'm not a perfect man, but I love you with all my heart. Will you sail the seas in my boat?" She looked confused so he changed his words. "Will you marry me?" He stood up and tears fell from her eyes.

"Of course I'll marry you, you old coot!" She hugged him, gripping onto his long hair. "I love you too much to say no." She felt him smile against her neck. He pulled away.

"Well then, let's get to work, shall we?"

The two scurried about the edge of the town until they could not see any of the Pearl's crew walking around.

Jack led Amanda to the middle of the town where they met a group of women. Amanda looked away from them in disgust. A blonde one walked up to Jack.

"'Ello Jack, what yew doin' 'ere?" She scowled a bit at Amanda. "Can I 'elp ya in any way?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Giselle, I would like you to meet my fiancée, Amanda."

"Nice to meet ya." She stomped off. Jack looked back at Amanda, grinning.

"Well, let's you and me go find a ship."

Jack carefully selected a ship from all of the ones in the harbor. While he was deciding, Amanda noticed that the Pearl was no longer there. She fingered the ring that Bootstrap had given her. She was going to miss him. Jack placed a hand on her shoulder and pointed to one of the ships.

"We'll commandeer that one." She smiled and examined his choice. It was a small boat but big enough for two. They inched towards it and found that a black woman was aboard it. Jack beamed and sauntered up to her.

"AnaMaria!" She slapped him hard. "What was that for?"

"Because whenever I see you, I lose something."

"Really?" He looked back at Amanda and winked. "Well, you can rest assure that whatever I take from now on will be given back or replaced." She scowled and continued her work. "You know, I saw Gibbs in town and he was talking about you and him." She looked up quickly.

"What did he say?" She jumped off of her boat and stood next to Jack.

"He wouldn't tell me. He's in the tavern right now though."

"Wait till I get my hands on him!" She stormed off towards Tortuga. Jack watched her with a smirk on his face. When she was no longer in view, he turned back to Amanda.

"Well, it looks as if we have a ship now." Amanda glared at him.

"We're going to steal a ship?"

"Commandeer, not steal. Steal sounds so much more nasty."

"I don't care what you call it." Jack sighed and took Amanda's shoulders.

"Can we please not have this argument?" She smiled.

"Alright; but you will give her the ship back?"

"All in due time, luv." He helped her onto the vessel and instructed her on how to start sailing it. It had no helm so they relied on the wind to guide them.

"Where are we sailing to?" He stopped winding some rope and looked up at her.

"The first place we see that has a preacher." He smiled as she giggled and walked over to him.

"Well, I hope it's soon because I must look a sight in this dress." She looked down at it. It was dirty and torn and faded. "All of my clothes are on the Pearl. My parasols, my yellow, pink and red silk dresses. I should've brought one." She leaned up against Jack's well-built chest and they both looked out at the sea.

"The sea is beautiful, just like you." He looked down at her and captured her lips with his own.

They became oblivious of everything around them, happy to be together, as the ship sailed to the nearest port.

[Coming soon! Part 2: The married years. In a different story name though.]


	13. PART 2 INFO!

If you enjoyed part one, you'll love part 2! Don't miss "To Tame a Pirate, pt 2: The Married Years"!

Happy reading…and reviewing…

Lizzie


End file.
